dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Hadlar
Hadlar (ハドラー), also known as Hadler in some translations, is one of the main antagonists in Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai. Formerly the previous Demon King until he was defeated by Avan. Thanks to the Great Demon King Vearn, Hadlar returns as the commander of the army of the Great Demon King. Profile In the series, it is stated that Hadlar is 357 years old. Fifteen tears before the beginning of the series, Hadlar was the Demon King that was conquering several territories in the human realm. He was eventually stopped by Avan and goes for a slumber for several years, not before killing Hyunckel's adoptive father for allowing Avan to pass unchallenged. After many years, Hadlar returns, now as the commander of the army of the Great Demon King Vearn, and goes after Avan, forcing Avan to sacrifice himself by using Megante to try to stop him. Hadlar, however, manages to survive. But Dai's hidden power awakens, allowing him to defeat Hadlar. No long after, Hadlar is resurrected, revealing that the Great Demon King Vearn gave him an immortal body that can be resurrected every time Hadlar dies, becoming stronger each time. After being defeated several times by them despite being much more powerful than when he defeated Avan, Hadler eventually focuses on defeating Avan's disciples and forgets his role as commander of the Great Demon King's army. After being defeated once again by Dai (with Matoriv's assistance), Hadlar forces Zaboera to use his secret research on him in order to catch up to Avan's disciples by becoming an hyperdemon, which makes him lose his immortality. He manages to defeat Dai, although Dai survives. Vearn then gives him five Orhicalcum chess pieces that he uses to create the Royal Guard, five warriors loyal to him. In his hyperdemon form, he is able to battle Dai and Baran at the same time, although not Baran in his draconic form. However, it is revealed that when Vearn resurrected Hadlar, he put inside of his body a black core which Vearn uses to try to destroy Baran and Dai. Baran manages to contain most of the explosion, which allows Hadlar to survive. Hadlar saves Dai and his companions when he attacks Vearn for doing something so underhanded. Hadlar was very close to defeating Vearn if not for Zaboera intervention. Hadlar has one final one-on-one duel with Dai, in which his already dying hyperdemon body was unable to regenerate anymore. While defeated he still manages to help Dai and Pop to survive a Kill-Vearn's trap, just before the return of Avan. Hadlar finally passes away without regrets, having fought to his full potential and meeting Avan one final time. Hym becomes his successor, as the one who resembles Hadlar the most out of all the Royal Guard. Hyunckel speculates that he's Hadlar reborn and that his soul resides in Hym. As proof of that is that, having being created by Hadlar's forbidden magic, Hym should've disappeared when Hadlar died, but he did not, gaining life on his own and, soon after Hadlar's death, and Hym is shown to have the same face and hair as Hadlar, looking like a young Haldar in silver. Personality A truly cruel and evil character at the beginning, as part of his new demon body immortality, every time he is resurrected he becomes more powerful, but, as a side effect, also more honorable. By the time he becomes an hyperdemon he has thrown out his pride and his tendency to become emotional. Hadlar becomes so honorable that the he even attacks Vearn for his treacherous tactic in Hadlar's battle against Baran. His personality changes to the point of being genuinely grateful that Avan survived their previous confrontation and praising his disciples before dying in Avan's arms for the final time. This is reflected in the personalities of Flazzard and his Royal Guard which he created with forbidden magic at different points in the story: as beings created from forbidden magic, they take traits from the soul of their creator, reflecting them in their individual personalities. Appearance In his first appearances, Hadlar looks like Dragonlord and his grandson, from Dragon Quest and Dragon Quest II respectively, as a cyan robed sorcerer. Without the robe, Hadlar is shown as a tall blond demon with pointy ears and cyan skin. At the beginning he fights with his retractable claws before eventually adding an Orihalcum sword to his arsenal. Each time he resurrect, dark tattoos cover his body more and more. In his first animated appearance, he is an evil deity red statue with six arms. Gallery Hadlar_film.jpg|Hadlar first animated appearence from the first film of The Adventure of Dai Hadlar_vs_Hyunckel_ep33.jpg|Hadlar vs Hyunckel from ep.33 of the 1991 TV series Hadlar_character_profile_c58_scanlated.jpg|Character profile scanlated in English from chapter 58 of the comic series External links *Article at Japanese Wikipedia *Character info at MyAnimeList Category:Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai characters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters